Dazed
by Marina Lenore
Summary: PWP, with sadism and masochism, drug use, and temporary memory erasure, all wholly willing. Kagome wakes up in a strange place with a strange person only to have an experience she will *never* forget.
Kagome woke up slowly, blearily opening her eyes, only to find herself awash in a sea of _red_. Her vision was hazy, she couldn't think straight, and her memories seemed to be missing elements to them, bits and pieces here and there being incomplete and dimmed. She couldn't even remember the previous night  at all. For some reason, however, none of this worried her. Instead she slowly turned her head to look around at the room that she was in, the action making her pleasantly dizzy. _Drugs, then_. _I wonder what kind I'm on right now – or kinds, maybe_?

She wasn't afraid though, strangely enough. Something told her she was okay, wherever she was. Her fingers slid over the fabric of the bed she was on and she let out a breathy moan. _Oh_ , it felt so _good_. The fabric was plush and soft and sinful, and she wriggled around, rolling her body to get more contact to her skin, a thought that she was naked drifting through her mind, but not catching her interest. It just felt so _amazing_ that she was  glad to be nude.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and her interest peaked. Her fuzzy vision noticed a cherry stained door opening, a pale figure entering the room, and closing the door behind them. Delectable scents awoke her sense of smell, making her mouth water, and she moaned again. A soft chuckle met her moan, but she was far from embarrassed; whoever this was was probably the cause of her being drugged so thoroughly and thus would know about her enhanced senses. Soon a tray was placed on the bed, and she was met with _perfection_. Udon! Her absolute  favourite food. There was also a bowl of tempura – she noticed all of her favourite items in it – with sauce to dip them in, some wagashi on a plate, all in the shapes of little animals, and a glass of pomegranate juice – another favourite! She decided immediately that she adored this being, whoever he or she was, and as they sat down in a chair a ways away from the bed, dug into the food.

It was _amazing_. Her taste buds exploded as the food hit her tongue, the enticing scents just making her even hungrier than usual. She might have large gaps in her memory but Kagome knew that this was far more food than she could usually consume. Still, she ate it all, finishing the pomegranate juice with a content little noise, and the stranger moved to the bed once more.

She looked up this time and saw for the first time who this person was. He was definitely male, with long, flowing silver hair that looked so soft she had to immediately follow the urge to run a hand through it. The action made her sigh in contentment; it was as soft as silk, cool to the touch, and felt amazing. He didn't seem to mind her boldness or her almost rude familiarity, if the warm smile gracing his face was any indication. Whilst she was indulging in _sensation_ she took a careful look at his face. Golden eyes filled with fondness, amusement, and heat. Pale skin. Aristocratic features. Crimson stripes upon his cheeks and crimson lining his eyelids. A lavender crescent moon adorning his forehead.

He was beautiful, and she stared for a long time, before she finally said, "Wow… You're gorgeous."

He smirked at that, wicked amusement filling his eyes as he trailed a clawed finger over her cheek, the feel of his finger almost making her moan. "I knew you would say that before anything else. I am sure you have many questions; I will answer what I am able to, bring you the contract to ease any fears you might have about whether you agreed to this or not, and come back once I have put the tray in the kitchen."

She blushed softly at his comment, before a thought hit her and she said, "Oh! Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

His smirk turned into another warm smile and he tilted his head, "Hn. You are welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it; I tried to make your favourites."

 _He_ cooked all of that? What was this guy, perfect?! He was already the most gorgeous being she had ever seen, an incredibly powerful daiyōkai, her senses informed her, and looked at her in ways that made her body tingle. His touch to her cheek earlier had made her body _burn_.

Kagome didn't say as much, however, instead silently watching as he picked up the tray and left the room. Her vision had been slowly clearing up, but her thoughts were still hazy and disconnected, her body was still buzzing, she felt like she was floating, and was positive that she was seeing things; the varying shades of red of most of the objects in the room she was in _trailed_ behind each object as she moved past it, and turning her head made her pleasantly dizzy each time she did so. Having nothing better to do, Kagome decided to see what her own hair felt like in this state, and experimentally ran her fingers through it.

Oh!

It was _soft_ and  smooth; not silky like the yōkai's had been, but every bit as pleasant to feel as the daiyōkai's hair had been, and when he came into the room again, her cerulean eyes were staring at her inky locks as she ran her fingers through them. His entrance made her look up, however, and she blinked to see a piece of paper in one of his elegant hands; oh, right, he had mentioned a contract. Not that she needed to see it: so far she had been spoiled rotten and treated well; she had not been harmed or threatened at all – she trusted this yōkai innately for some reason, even though she was a true miko (rare in this day and age, she vaguely recalled). After all, her powers had not been sealed in any way whatsoever and they had also not reacted to the immense yōki roiling around the form of this yōkai; restrained and contained and begging to be let free.

Still, as he sat on the bed – the white of his kimono and hakama flowing around him – she took the paper and read over it.

This experience would last for fifteen hours, excluding time asleep. Certain memories would be pulled from her mind temporarily. He could not disclose anything about any connection they may or may not have. She wanted a stranger and he would be her stranger. She would be drugged – with cannabis, ecstasy, and mushrooms, for the duration, topping up with each drug as necessary. She would be drugged while she was still asleep (sort of, he would wake her up, give her the drugs, and then send her back to sleep) – and the memory of it happening would be removed from her mind – so that she would wake up already with them in her system, although not at their full strength.

That last bit had her blinking and she couldn't help saying, "Wait, this will be even _stronger_? Wow!"

He smirked again, and tilted his head, "Please finish the document; after that you may ask any questions you wish, although I cannot promise to answer all of them, as per contract terms and verbal agreement following the contract creation."

She nodded and obeyed, reading over the rest of the contract and seeing her signature at the bottom of it, as well as his. _Taishō Sesshōmaru_. "You have a stunning name, Taishō-san."

Sesshōmaru shook his head, "No last names please, Kagome. We might be strangers but this setting is far too intimate for them."

Hesitantly – it was _awful_ rude for her to just address someone like that without knowing them, especially someone who was so clearly powerful – she responded, "Alright Sesshōmaru-san – sorry, um, Sesshōmaru."

His next smile was gentle and encouraging, so she ventured a question, "Was this planned out for a while or spur of the moment?"

"Spur of the moment, somewhat. To my knowledge you had been wanting this for some time but unwilling to voice it to anybody until you approached me about it last night."

Okay. So she clearly knew him in some manner – even if only by reputation – before this. He was still a stranger to her though, as she knew nothing about him, had no memories of him, and couldn't even recognise him when she first saw him. Considering that Kagome had an _excellent_ memory for faces, that was really saying something. She handed the paper back to him and he enveloped it with yōki, the action transporting it back to wherever it had been before.

"What… What was I expecting from this?"

Her thoughts were still hazy and disconnected, but she could still think somewhat clearly; only enough to ask her questions and not be persuaded into anything she didn't want, just as was agreed in the contract.

"A pleasurable experience with me."

"Will… Um, will you touch me again?"

She wanted to see if he still made her body burn with heat, need, want, desire. He acquiesced without a word, and trailed a large hand down the centre of her chest, an action which made her moan. "Nnnh, oh!"

Her voice was breathy and he leaned closer. "I am here to do with you as you please for me to do, Kagome. What do you want?"

"More, just… _more_."

His hands trailed over her shoulders and arms, and she moaned again at the feel of his hot skin, her moan giving him leave to kiss her. The kiss set her alight, and she somehow managed to move one hand to his kimono. It was silk, delectable beneath her fingers, but she wanted to feel _skin_. So she slid her hand underneath it and whimpered into the kiss. Soft skin, firm muscles, heat searing her fingertips. _Kami_ , she wanted him so bad.

Sesshōmaru, apparently, could read her damn mind, because his hands moved from her body and he deftly untied his obi, smoothly stood up, and divested himself of his garments, folding them neatly and placing them in a closet. As she watched him she noticed that colours were already getting more vivid and extraordinary – she almost felt like she was being cradled in a heart surrounded by all this red – she felt happier and more aroused, and craved him even more.

Oh! he'd put his clothes into the closet _right there_. Apparently this was his room or something. The thought left her as he came back, climbed onto the bed, and approached her, kissing her deeply, moving one hand into her hair (his claws scratching against her scalp made her whine in delight), and another to her breast, causing her to gasp into the kiss, especially as his claws scratched over her skin.

He pulled away and she whined again, this time desolately, uncaring that his _sexy as fuck_ chuckle was because of her reaction. "I can only do as you wish for me to do, Kagome. What do you wish for me to do, kitten?"

Oh _Kami_ he called her  kitten and it just made her want him even more. Her voice was breathy as she moaned out her response – he was still scratching her scalp and over her breast, his claws almost breaking her skin, which she suddenly _desperately_ wanted him to do. "Anything, everything, I just _want you_ , Sesshōmaru, please!"

Sesshōmaru pushed her down against the pillows and lowered his mouth to her breast, biting and sucking harshly to leave dark hickeys against her skin, trailing his tongue over her flesh, moving to bite her nipple and suck on it, rolling the extremely hard and _oh so sensitive_ bud between his sharp teeth, his tongue flicking out against it tauntingly at first and then more firmly. Meanwhile his other hand scratched harder, broke skin, and she arched at the amazing sensation that poured through her body, pain immediately becoming pleasure even as her wounds healed up – her miko-ki and reiki were pouring from her body, immediately healing her wounds and burning the blood away even as she gained the wounds, although she harshly placed a demand upon her powers that anything not breaking skin was to _stay_. She wanted those marks he left to remain so she could be reminded of this experience days in the future.

His yōki was straining to be let loose now, and she slowly raised a hand up to trace the stripes on his cheeks – he had stopped mauling her breast and was staring intently at her now, asking without words what he was to do next. "Let go," was her response to his unspoken query. "Enfold me, embrace me, envelop me; I want to feel your yōki burning me up just as your touch is."

Her voice was whispered, breathless with excitement and need, and he immediately obeyed, yōki exploding from its restraints and surrounding her form. She cried out and arched at the feel of her ki clashing against his, at the feel of her body reacting to his immense, intense power, given to her, made for her, demanding she let go herself and allow herself the pleasure he so desperately wanted her to have – the pleasure she so desperately was craving.

"More," she demanded, "Touch me, fuck me, cut me, bite me, more, more, _more_ , Sesshōmaru!"

It didn't matter that she knew him not; she had wanted this and he had given it to her and he was hers for today – maybe longer if she pleased him enough.

He immediately complied with her demand, moving atop her, spreading her legs, slamming into her as his claws dug deeply into her hips, as his mouth attacked her other breast, and she almost screamed at the intense pleasure his actions brought her. Her body was afire with sensation: floating, buzzing, burning, tingling, stinging; from the drugs, from his touch, from his yōki. Her hands fisted into his hair as she tried desperately to match his thrusts, but his enormous strength was holding her down, pinning her to the bed as his claws scratched over her sides, down her thighs, dug into her hips.

Oh _Kami_ , it was so good, too good, and as he bit and sucked particularly hard on her nipple, he also rolled his hips, the action causing his shaft to rub up against her clit. Kagome unashamedly came undone, screaming, arching, tensing, her hands tightening in delightful silken strands as she orgasmed. Sesshōmaru didn't let up, continuing to slam into her roughly and purposely attacking her clit with each roll of his hips. She could barely _breathe_ , the pleasure was so overpoweringly immense, and she lost track of time wholly and completely, eagerly and easily submitting to pure ecstasy.

She lost count of how many times he made her lose herself. Or maybe she hadn't counted at all, how many times she fell over that overwhelming edge of pure pleasure. It lasted forever and it lasted no time at all before he stilled, heat searing her from the inside out as her womb was filled with his seed, and she moaned lowly as he began to stroke gently over her skin, kissing her sweetly and – dare she hope? – lovingly.

He manoeuvred them onto their sides, still inside of her, and just held her close to him, kissing the back of her shoulder, up her neck, along her ear, each touch setting her skin on fire with more pleasure. She hadn't had enough yet, and she knew immediately that he hadn't either – it wasn't really hard to tell, honestly, seeing as he was still hard inside of her, his hands and claws were caressing her breasts and thighs, and he was murmuring the most _delightful_ promises into her ears as she floated in a drugged haze, staring blankly at the incredible redness around her.

Eventually, however, he asked her again, "What do you wish from me, Kagome?"

That was rather unfair. Kagome had gotten what she wanted already, a hundred times over, and so she responded, "Whatever _you_ want from _me_ , Sesshōmaru."

She felt him smirk and he scratched her stomach roughly, no doubt knowing that her reiki would burn the blood away even as her miko-ki would heal the wounds up instantly. He bit her shoulder, his fangs sinking deep into her as blood poured into his mouth and he drank of it before pulling away so that she could heal. "It seems we are at an impasse, then. It _is_ almost time for another dose, however; several hours have passed already."

Kagome was not surprised at this; no wonder it had felt like an eternity – they must have been fucking for almost two hours.

"Mmmkay, whatever you say, Sesshōmaru."

He huffed lightly before chuckling softly, "Contradictory woman. I knew this would happen. That is supposed to be _my_ line, Ka-go-me."

She hesitated then, stilling as much as she could, and tentatively ventured out, "Does it… Is it bothering you, Sesshōmaru?"

He turned her head towards him and kissed her deeply, passionately, his yōki enfolding her once more, and even before he spoke – before he even finished the kiss, to be honest – she knew that no, it did not bother him one bit. "Not at all, kitten. I'm quite pleased, in fact. It is simply that I knew you would eventually decide that you would rather I take pleasure from you than the other way around – not that you said it would be different, or even asked for it to be different. The only condition we set in regards to that was that I do only as you asked of me."

So… _Oh_! Kagome had effectively just given Sesshōmaru blanket permission to do whatever the fuck he wanted to her and with her. The idea didn't bother her, however, instead it made her squirm excitedly with a soft, "Oh, _good_."

Sesshōmaru chuckled again, and rocked inside of her, making her gasp and moan as he held her close, toyed with her breasts, kissed, bit, and licked his way across her shoulder and neck, and generally just made her feel _amazing_. It was radically different to what they had done earlier; this was gentle and sweet, compared to rough and feral, but Kagome didn't mind. It made a good break – she had seen the sadistic enjoyment in Sesshōmaru's eyes as they fucked earlier, so it would definitely be happening again, and probably _soon_.

For now, though, there was gentleness and softness and slowness and _oh_ it was every last bit as amazing as their last session had been. One of his hands kneaded her breasts, alternating between them every few minutes, gently rolling and pulling on her nipples between the soft massaging; his other hand trailed hot fingertips over her smooth skin, seeking out _all_ of her erogenous zones as if he were born to to so; his claws traced her skin, grazing but not scratching deep; his lips pressed soft, sweet kisses wherever they could reach; all this whilst he was moving inside of her, steady, slow, and sensual.

Kagome was _so gone_ now, and while part of her distantly wondered how he knew _exactly_ what to do to make her dissolve into ecstasy despite not knowing her – or was it only her that didn't know him right now? – the thought drifted away and was forgotten within the morass of sheer delight that was overpowering her body and mind.

It wasn't very long before pleasure overcame her again, this time with a loud mewled moan, and she collapsed back against him as he held her gently against his body. "I shall go make lunch now, the drugs will be in the food."

She nodded, lost and dazed as she was softly laid onto the bed and lost herself in just enjoying the sensations running through her body right now. Her power was sparking against her skin, roiling around her just as Sesshōmaru's yōki had been roiling before she told him to let it loose, and she was dizzy and relaxed and happier than she thought was even really possible for anyone to be. It was just so _amazing_ , as she floated on a cloud of lush, smooth, soft fabric and cool silk pillows, feeling as if she were surrounded by Sesshōmaru's heart.

* * *

Sesshōmaru entered the room again with another tray of food, walking over to the bed and laying the tray down upon it. The spread was lavish – okonomiyaki, rice, chicken curry, more wagashi, and hot chocolate, as well as more pomegranate juice. She wouldn't bother asking what drug was in what dish or sauce, although she _knew_ she'd had cannabis in hot chocolate before so that was probably how she was taking it in again. And the mushrooms were probably in the okonomiyaki.

Man, Kagome was so _lucky_. She thanked whatever led her to ask Sesshōmaru for this, before beginning to eat again, not caring that she was the only one eating. He had probably eaten before he brought her the food, and even if not, yōkai did not need to eat anywhere near as often as ningen did. So she blissfully took in the delicious substances, devouring it all eagerly – the cannabis was  definitely the source of her increased appetite. When she finally finished, he took the tray away again; only to return with two bottles. She was confused at first, until he revealed them to her, and she moaned lowly.

Whipped cream and dark chocolate syrup. Oh, yes _please_. She squirmed around on the bedcovers and moaned again, causing Sesshōmaru to chuckle and slide back onto the bed. Kagome immediately laid back against the pillows once more and shuddered as the syrup was uncapped and began slowly trickling over her left breast and stomach. It was _cold_ and _thick_ and _delightful_. Then the bottle was capped once more and the whipped cream was next, spraying over her right breast in a spiral as the chocolate syrup had been poured, then randomly drawn down her stomach, mixing with the syrup on it.

Then he set aside the bottles on an ebony ( _wow_ , the black was so _dark_ ) nightstand, causing her to lose focus until a hot mouth encased her right nipple, making her moan loudly and suddenly stare at the gorgeous specimen atop of her as he sucked and licked at the whipped cream covered bud, before slowly, methodically licking his way around the spiral. Her reiki burned behind his path, clearing her skin of any stickiness and she hazily wondered why it reacted like that naturally, before sensation overtook her again and the thought was lost, as so many of her thoughts had been so far today. Hot tongue, teeth and fangs grazing over her heated skin, mouth sucking roughly in spots that hadn't already been given hickeys. Looking down at her breast she saw that it was _covered, oh_ _Kami_ , fuck that was so **hot**. It would hurt so _good_ later on.

Kagome was apparently a complete and total masochist; it wasn't even just being cut and bit, but bruised and marked and pain just felt so _amazing_. Suddenly her left nipple was covered and she gasped and arched. _Fuck_!

The chocolate syrup had been a much more intense and direct sort of coldness, and the cold of the syrup and her skin beneath it mixed with the heat of Sesshōmaru's mouth was fucking _insane_ and it hurt so good and made Kagome distantly wonder what ice and wax would feel like. If she remembered, she would ask for that next.

Ah! He was lapping at the spiral of chocolate, biting and sucking wherever her reiki cleaned it away behind his tongue occasionally, until he was done with her breast and moved back to her right side, licking the whipped cream from just below her breast up and moving down. He was slower this time, and Kagome squirmed beneath him. Her stomach was _so sensitive_ and his mouth and tongue felt _so wonderful_ on her hot-cold skin. Sesshōmaru was diligently cleaning her body up and marking her everywhere before he finally finished with the mess on her stomach and trailed his tongue up the stripe of chocolate syrup leading to her left breast.

She looked down at her body and moaned, wriggling around slightly. Her _whole torso_ was absolutely  covered in hickeys, the dark purple and red marks standing out against her oh-so-pale skin. He placed a (hot, hot, _hot_ ) hand on her stomach, his skin even paler than her own, and the sight just made her squirm again. A delightful, soft laugh escaped his mouth, before suddenly she was _attacked_ , the feel of his mouth on her cunt immediately sending her into overdrive. Her body was floating even higher now, her reiki and miko-ki buzzing through her, his yōki leaving her tingling as it stung her skin where it clashed with her holy powers, and she felt like she was on fire with pleasure as her eyes closed. Vivid colours met her in the darkness, hazy, disconnected shapes and images floating in front of her vision, hallucinations moving to the beat of the overpowering delight searing through her, making her soar and fly and fist her hands in the wonderfully lush bedcovers to try and ground herself as his tongue delved into her, his fangs grazed her clit and lips, his claws scratched over her skin deeply.

Kagome could do nothing but react, her body arching, mewling and moaning and whimpering as she was deliberately mauled and it took ages and no time at all before she was overwhelmed with another intense orgasm.

The moment she completed again, Sesshōmaru removed his mouth from her cunt and slammed into her once more, forcing himself deep into her tight, twitching, pulsing heat. She gasped and cried out his name, and he murmured into her ear, "Beautiful, precious Kagome. You are so very amazing."

 _Kami_ he thought she was amazing.  He was the amazing one! But she couldn't articulate that right now, she was feeling _too fucking much_ right now to say anything coherent, so she just mewled his name again with a shake of her head, opening her eyes only to see intense pools of gold, pale skin contrasting against the heart surrounding her, crimson trailing as he moved, lavender leaving a curve behind his crescent marking as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She tasted herself in his kiss, and she liked the taste; sweet, slightly salty, mild. But soon the taste was washed away and all she tasted was power and heat and saliva. Sesshōmaru tasted _amazing_ ; there was no name she could use to define how he tasted to her but it was just _so good_.

Then he cut over her breasts and she cried out and arched into his touch, her noise muffled by his mouth but undoubtedly heard perfectly clearly by him, just like she could hear it beyond well. His thrusts quickened, got rougher, he moved one hand to her rolling hips and dug his claws deep into her skin, holding her hips still with seemingly the greatest of ease. Then he began torturing her by rolling his hips _just perfect_ again, every few thrusts, as he practically pounded her into the mattress beneath her.

It was tortuous teasing and she mewled out for more of it even as she simultaneously wished he would just _keep rolling his hips constantly_ so that she could fucking cum again. But that wish dissipated every time he slammed into her, every time his free hand scratched deep into her skin on some new part of her body, every time he pulled away from her mouth to attack her breasts, only to sear her skin with kisses as he made his way back up to her mouth again.

She hurt so good, she felt so good, everything was _amazing_ , and she was definitely seeing things – nothing very crazy, just colours and shapes and trails. This was the most wonderful thing she could ever imagine, nothing else could _ever_ feel this good, seriously!

And then it was _too much_ and she was completely overwhelmed again – mere moments after her orgasm finally subsided (and it had taken _forever_ , lasting ages upon ages and no time whatsoever as she floated in pleasure and delight and awe and hallucinating things to every noise she made), his movements slowed and he began making love to her entire form.

He got all of her spots, spent forever just pleasuring every part of her body and soon she was lost again in pure _feeling_.

The rest of the day went like that; Kagome being roughly, ferally mauled in every position she could think of before he made love to her after each time, leaving her more and more convinced that this would not be, and had never been intended to be, a one time fling.

Finally the fifteen hours were up and as she lay in bed, panting softly as Sesshōmaru stroked over her body, her memories returned to her and she smiled a slow, content smile. Her _mate_. Of course she would feel safe when she was treasured so much by the yōkai who she belonged, heart and soul, to, with every iota of her being. He belonged to her just as much, and when she had ( _very_ ) tentatively suggested this to him, his enthusiasm had burned away any doubts she had had about him wanting such a different experience. Of course, the only differences to him were that she was far more drugged than she had ever been before, their mating bond was blocked so she did not find anything out, and that she did not know him at all; everything else had been just as usual.

Kagome snuggled back into Sesshōmaru, and commented softly. "Thank you. The whole thing was amazing and wonderful and I can't even express how wonderful it was to experience that. I hallucinated that our room was your heart, haha. It really made me feel treasured."

She felt him smile against her shoulder as he kissed it gently. "You are always in my heart, kitten."

"As you are in mine, Sesshōmaru."

Kagome slipped into sleep after that, exhausted from the delightful experience that her mate had so lovingly given her.

* * *

Translations:

Udon – a type of noodle soup, usually with various vegetables, meats, and fish added into it.

Tempura – batter fried seafood and vegetables.

Wagashi – Japanese sweets made almost exclusively from plant-based materials such as sugar, rice flour, anko (azuki bean paste), and fruits, sometimes nuts as well.

Okonomiyaki – a type of savoury pancake made with various fillings; many different types of meats, vegetables, seafood, and even cheeses often go into okonomiyaki. They usually have a thick, sweet sauce that is somewhat similar to Worcestershire sauce topping them, as well as Japanese mayonnaise (often both at the same time), and sometimes are also topped with seaweed flakes, bonito flakes, and/or pickled ginger.


End file.
